Magic is Might
by LolitaSnake
Summary: Voldemort has kidnapped Ginny and revealed a disturbing secret to her. Warning: Contains adult themes. First FanFic Please review.
1. Voldemort's House

**Magic is Might**

Nobody believed that Voldemort had returned and that was making his rise to power even easier. His new body was stronger than the last, but still weak in many ways.

'At least it functions normally' Voldemort thought to himself as he watched the blood traitor Weasleys go about their daily business. Today they were leaving The Burrow for the Order's headquarters. Voldemort had a plan and needed to be quick and precise. They feared attack but still forgot to use silencing charms around their house. He had heard the entire plan to move the family there.

He waited for the driver to arrive. Kingsley Shacklebolt was completely unaware of the disillusioned, snakelike Voldemort hovering above him. The Weasleys hurried out of the house to the car. He would only have a split second… The car was parked with the door open right next to the gate...

There was a great whooshing sound and Ginny was flying through the air. All she could hear was her mother's screams and then suddenly nothing. Everything had gone black and there was no sound.

She woke up in a strange place. She felt cold and alone.

"Awake at last?... You took your time." She heard the snake like hiss come from the dark. To scared to move she tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. She saw they outline of a tall hooded figure. Then she screamed and screamed until she couldn't breathe. His cold laugh pierced her heart like and icy blade.

"Ginevra stop, no one can hear you here. You are very well hidden. I have missed you and your young body." Voldemort calmly stated.

"Wh… why have you missed me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You will see in time." He replied laughing at her bewildered expression. He silently stunned her, exhausted from the day's activities. He exited the room after placing charms on the only window, locking the door behind him he let out a contented sigh. Soon his plan would be complete.

When Ginny awoke the next day the sun was high in the sky already. She looked to the clock on the wall. It was midday. She stretched and rubbed her eyes trying to remember what happened. She sat up suddenly when she realized she wasn't in a familiar place. She looked around cautiously. Everything was black and dark green. She was sitting on a king sized four poster bed with dark green silk sheets. It was comfortable but cold. She suddenly became aware of somebody watching her.

Voldemort was sitting next to the bed watching her intently. She jumped when she realized who he was, at first glance she wasn't sure. He was different, he had thick black hair and dark browns eyes with a red tinge. He didn't look like Harry had described.

"Why have you brought me here? Where am I?" She screeched at him.

"I am going to talk honestly with you and I do not wish to be interrupted." Voldemort said without even a hint of a hiss. She was slightly shocked by his tone it was warmer than last night.

"You are a guest in my home and therefore you will respect my rules. You will not be rude to my staff or me, ever. You will eat with me three times a day and you will wear what I tell you to. I urge you not to lie to me and warn you that if you do I will punish you severely. You may have noticed I do not like being disobeyed…" He paused, she stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"Did you miss me?" He asked gently.

"Yes, but no. I hate you for using me and leaving me." She replied determined not to disobey him. She wanted to live after all.

"That was essential Ginevra, but I did not mean to leave you. I would have brought you back when I had returned. However you dear friend put a stop to it. I know you may find this hard to believe, but Lord Voldemort does love and he has chosen you. I chose you from the moment you wrote in my diary, however if you ever let that piece of information slip to anyone I will not hesitate in killing you. Do you understand?" He asked hoping she would not lose her head and start, he shuddered, crying.

"I understand, but why have you chosen me? My family are blood traitors!" She said, slightly worried she would anger him.

"You can make up for your sins against The Dark Lord." He whispered as he looked deep into her eyes. She shivered, not because of the cold, but because of the hunger in his eyes.

"Now I wish you to wash and dress, it is lunchtime and you must be hungry. I have left some clothes hanging in the ensuite for you. The dining room is at the end of the hall, when you're ready." And with that he left her alone in the room once more.


	2. The Proposal

Ginevra sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at the clothes Voldemort had picked out for her. They were so different to anything she had ever seen. They had to be muggle clothing, yet she had never seen a muggle in anything like this. Ginevra swallowed her pride and put the clothes on. She surveyed herself in the mirror.

'I do look quite good' she thought to herself. She was wearing a black dress made out of shiny material, it stopped just as her legs begun. It was a halter neck with a deep plunging neckline and it was so tight her breasts sat against her body showing all of her cleavage. She had put on the black lace g-string and the black knee high leather boots that were left for her. She loved the boots. They were laced with ribbons using D links and had a gorgeous 6 inch metal spiked heel. She doubted she could even walk in them.

'Here goes nothing' she thought to herself as she gathered her courage and walked down the hall to the dining room. She was worried about what was going to happen to her. She wasn't afraid of being hurt because she wasn't going to bed stupid enough to give him a reason to hurt her. She was more afraid of whether he would humiliate her in front of all his death eaters. She pushed the dining room door open and stepped in, her boots clicking loudly on the marble floor. There was a collective loud intake of breath. She looked up at a large group of men sitting at a large mahogany dining table. She counted 27 in her head. Voldemort sat at the head of the table Nagini curled at his feet. He motion for everyone to leave. The left swiftly and silently. She didn't even glance at them she was staring at Voldemort he was wearing strange clothing and had weird stuff on his face. Ginevra knew it was muggle make up because she had heard about it from Hermione.

"Come, sit my love." Voldemort motioned to the seat to his right. She walked as quickly as she could in her muggle apparel.

"Go ahead and ask." Voldemort said as she perched herself on the edge of the chair.

"Um… Why are you wearing, er, muggle make up?" She asked.

"That is hard to explain. I will show you in about five minutes. We will be taking a portkey soon. When we arrive I don't want you to speak to anyone unless I prompt you. I will tell you what to say through your mind. There is nothing to fear though, my love. I would never let anyone harm you." Voldemort told her. She felt a strange pull in her stomach at his last words. They were comforting. She wasn't as scared as she felt she would be talking to Voldemort. She was more afraid of his death eaters.

"Ok, I will do whatever you wish me to." She said feeling a little excited. He heard the excitement in her voice and smiled. Not a twisted evil smile, but the smile of a man giving his beloved a wonderful gift.

Suddenly the portkey glowed blue and they held the old teacup and were transported to a small dark room. Voldemort threw the teacup in a bin where it smashed and walked over to a mirror where he checked his appearance. He smiled at Ginevra looking anxious and pale behind him. He picked something up off of a small table and placed it around her neck.

"Wear this at all times and if anyone asks who you are show it to them." He told her. She looked down at the strange card attached to a string. It had VIP written in large black letters with a strange stamp of black lines and numbers. She jumped when someone knocked loudly on the door.

Voldemort opened it.

"Hey man, we've got five minutes. Are you ready?" Said a man with spiked hair.

"Yeah I can't wait to see their faces when I announce my news!" Voldemort said in a strange accent.

"See you out there then!" The strange man said as her jogged away.

"Let's go." Said Voldemort. He took her by the hand a lead her through a long slightly dirty walkway. Stocky looking men in matching shirt kept running past them checking wires and pushing on walls. They all nodded slightly at Voldemort and he smiled and nodded back. 'Voldemort smiling? At muggles too I think.' Ginevra thought to herself. When they reached the end of the walkway he let go of her hand and turned to look at her.

"You are to stand on the X marked on the floor until I call you over, walk back to the X when I say. Go now." He ordered. She did as she was told. She stood facing a black curtain. She could hear people behind it, a lot of people. Voldemort walked to the middle of the curtain and stood behind it. He had something bigger than a wand in his right hand. Four men took positions behind him; two were wearing large things on straps around them that she didn't recognize. One sat behind something and the other stood behind something hip height on a spring. 'What in hell is going on here?' She thought to herself.

The curtain opened and music started playing. She was shocked. There were at least three thousand muggles crowded in a big arena. She wanted to tell them to run and save themselves, but she fought it and stood still waiting for something to happen. The crowd started screaming, but wait it was in happiness? Voldemort put the strange black thing he had been holding to his lips and begun to speak.

"It is great to be back in Sydney again!" His voice rang out magnified by the strange thing. She guessed it was a muggle contraption called a microphone. Hermione had told her about them as well. The crowd screamed again. Ginevra noticed they were all wearing dark colours and make up. Some also wore spiked chokers and metal in their faces.

"Thank you all for listening to our music. Let's show to Christian haters what Marilyn Manson music is FUCKING ABOUT!" Voldemort screamed the last two words and the crowd screamed again. The other men started playing loud heavy music and Voldemort began to sing;

"I am so all-American, I'll sell you suicide  
I am totalitarian, I've got abortions in my eyes  
I hate the hater, I'd rape the raper  
I am the animal who will not be himself  
fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it

Hey victim, should I black your eyes again?  
Hey victim,  
You were the one who put the stick in my hand  
I am the ism, my hate's a prism  
let's just kill everyone and let your god sort them out  
fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it

Everybody's someone else's nigger, I know you are so am I  
I wasn't born with enough middle fingers,  
I don't need to choose a side  
I better, better, better, better not say this  
better, better, better, better not tell  
I hate the hater, I'd rape the raper  
I am the idiot who will not be himself  
fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!"

The music stopped and Ginevra was stunned. Voldemort was the muggle singer Marilyn Manson? How did everyone miss that? 'He sounded pretty good though' she thought to herself. He was talking to the crowd again, babbling about drugs and weapons. She tuned out and watched him instead. He looked great she had to admit. The black trench coat and those platform boots suited him. His bizarre look was doing things to her body and she loved it.

He motioned for her to join him in the middle of the stage. She walked carefully over to him feeling her face grow hot under the bright lights. He held her left hand in his and with the microphone held near his mouth and his eyes looking up into hers he said,

"Ginevra, will you marry me?" 


	3. Death is Coming

It had been 6 months since Ginevra had accepted The Dark Lord's proposal. Most of his "fans" had screamed and cried; some had called her names and threw things. Little did they know she didn't want to accept, he had prompted her. She remembered how he threatened to hurt her family if she didn't say yes, throw herself into his arms and kiss him passionately.

Everything else had passed in a blur. She guessed she was in shock. Voldemort was planning their wedding and she couldn't understand why he would want flowers and cake. That was just strange! The Dark Lord certainly was different in many ways. Ginevra had learnt he had stopped murdering muggles for fun. Ginevra had guessed he liked the "rush" of being on stage. Voldemort loved to perform, even if it was musical not magical.

"Ginevra?" Voldemort interrupted her day dreams.

"Yes, My Lord?" She answered.

"There will be muggle press at our wedding and I want you to look happy. I have tried to make you happy, but I don't think it has worked, has it?" He asked.

"I miss my family, that's all. How can we have muggle press at the wedding? They'll see wands when we perform the bonding." She calmly stated knowing that he already would've done something.

"I told you last week, we live in the open now. I have confiscated all muggle weapons and cured most of their diseases. They trust us and welcome our magic. How could they not when everything has changed for the better." Voldemort told her with a twisted smile. She vaguely remembered him telling her this already. She was thinking of her father at the time.

"Yes, I remember now."

"One more thing before I go Ginevra. If it would make you more comfortable you may call me Tom. Only when we are alone, of course." And with that he left the room and a very confused Ginevra.

He hated being called Tom. 'Maybe he does love me.' She thought to herself. All this time she thought this was a mind game he was playing, trying to get information out of her. He had never even mentioned the order or harry around her though. She felt strange after this realization. She had loved him when she was younger, but had learnt to hate him after what happened in The Chamber of Secrets. He had already told her he was going to bring her back though. She was so confused! How could the most evil man on the planet love her? Surely it couldn't be true. She fell asleep her mind swimming with conspiracy theories, each more farfetched than the last.

Ginevra awoke just before dinner. She quickly put on the dark purple robes she loved. They suited her skin tone and hair colour so well. Then she rushed down the hall to the dining room. When she entered the two men at the table rose until she sat down.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" She asked.

"He is performing at another concert, My Que-"

"Do not call me that! I am not a queen! I am Ginevra Weasley and you shall call me Ginevra even if you are not my friend! Now shall we eat?" Silence followed her outburst. They men had not expected her to be so open. She usually sat and ate without saying a word. Perhaps she was beginning to get comfortable with her surroundings and company.

The men looked at each other and nodded. The Dark Lord had told them when she did something like this they were to reveal themselves. They lowered their hoods and said in unison;

"Of course Ginevra."

"Snape? Malfoy? I didn't know it had been you two eating with me for so long." She said upset she had been kept in the dark. Severus and Lucius looked at her with polite interest.

"We were ordered not to reveal ourselves until you spoke to us." Severus told her. She sensed an unsaid apology but couldn't work out if he was sincere or not. He had always been a good double agent.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" She asked him. She sounded like a mother questioning her child.

"No I was let go… I must remember to thank Potter for reveal my true colours to the old fool Dumbledore." He raised his top lip in a sneer as he said this. She realized just how angry he must have been to lose his position of power over The Order. He loved to taunt people and now he could only taunt death eaters and she doubted they got scared as easily.

"Oh... Well I guess there's no point asking how everyone is then. Not that I care really, I was always an afterthought to them." She looked at them as she let a solitary tear slide down her cheek. They showed no emotion. She knew they wouldn't but was having fun making them think she was mistreated.

"You'd never be an afterthought here." Lucius said the disgust in his voice was hard to miss. She smiled. 'Emotion at last!'

"You don't like that I'm here?" She asked him.

"I don't think you should be when you are supposed to be in your fourth year of Hogwarts. It is inappropriate, but of course he doesn't even consider things such as age. You are a child and should be treated like one." Lucius spat. She had never heard him speak ill of his master and was surprised he had the balls to. He always seemed meek and easily intimidated by the Dark Lord.

"I agree with you Malfoy. I understand a lot, but marriage at my age? It's just silly. Although I must say I can't wait to see what flowers he chose. Aren't you afraid he will find out what you just said to me?" She said.

"No I'm not afraid, he knows I have doubts about him but he can't change that. The only thing he would do is kill me and he can't do that when he's using me to do his bidding. Nobody will openly challenge him now though so he can move about freely again." Ginevra was surprised by this. She knew that the wizarding community was out in the open, but Voldemort walking down the street was a scary thought.

"You don't think Harry will still try to kill him?" She asked.

"No he won't. Harry Potter would never challenge the minister of magic. The only reason Potter and Dumbledore are still alive is because the Dark Lord wants to kill them himself. Of course he has been much too busy lately and he loves to draw things out." Severus answered for Lucius.

"Oh…" Was all Ginevra could say. She finished her dinner and excused herself. She stripped off as soon as she entered "her" room. She ran a bath and lowered herself into the hot water. She was scared and upset. What was he planning? Voldemort had always been secretive, but it sounded as if he wasn't even taking to his death eaters anymore. She started scrubbing at her skin. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she bled. She looked at the blood on her leg and stopped. She got out and dried herself carefully. 'It isn't my fault I'm here, so I will not punish myself.' She told herself firmly.

"Ginevra?" Voldemort's voice called from her room. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom to face her fiancé.

"Yes my lord?" He was standing at her door. He eyed her up and down and smiled.

"I just thought you'd like to know Lucius Malfoy is dead. It seems he was questioning my choice of wife, but you already know that." He said. She shivered; he was being cold towards her.

"After our wedding will be visiting two of your old friends, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. You will help me dispose of them. Now drop you towel, I wish to see you." He said with a pure evil smile on his face. She did as he was told, biting back tears. He looked her over with a look of hungry greed. She realised that when they wed he would own her and there was nothing she could do. No one was coming to save her. How could they?


	4. Prisoner

"Everyone step back! I need to be able to see the happy couple!" Ginevra's wedding photographer shouted. He was a very bossy muggle and she didn't like him at all. He kept telling her to look lovingly into her husband's eyes.

"Now kiss, again, again! Yes that's beautiful!" He finally walked away to photograph the guests.

Ginevra sighed; she had wished for this day her whole life. The flowers, cake, dress and venue were all perfect. Her husband, no and not one member of her family was here. What upset her most was they were invited. 'How could they not come? At least we would have been able to hug each other briefly!'

"Are you alright, my love?" Voldemort whispered in her ear.

"Yes and no. Everything is so beautiful and elegant, but I wish my family had come and I hate the photographer!" She knew she sounded childish but didn't care. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then shouted,

"You photographer, that is enough you may leave now. Along with the press the rest of the reception is friends and family only!" And with that the crowd thinned. Ginevra felt relieved and thankful. Why was he being like this though? Was he truly being a loving husband or was this a ploy to make their wedding night easier for him? Ginevra didn't want to think about it she just wanted to go home. 'Home… why did I think that? Surely I meant prison.' She had surprised herself again. Everyday her captivity had become more enjoyable. Voldemort had achieved the power he wanted without any extra effort thanks to his other persona. The muggles adored him and so did the wizarding community. He was changing the world for the better in many ways. Ginevra hated the fact that squibs were servants though, but it did give them a job they didn't have to compete for. Muggles did all the dirty work wizards didn't want to do. Vampires helped to heal muggles and wizards alike with the magical properties of their blood. No one was hunted unless Voldemort wanted them dead and there was no longer any war.

Ginevra had to admit that living under a dictator wasn't as bad as everyone had made it out to be.

It was time to leave. After the newlyweds had climbed into their unicorn drawn carriage Ginevra looked at her husband. She took his hand in hers and said,

"Thank you for today, thank you for improving the world, thank you for loving me, but please don't hurt Harry or Dumbledore. Not until we find out if they like the way things are now." And then she kissed him slowly and deeply. He was surprised but responded quickly and smoothly. She parted his lips with her tongue and touched his. He tasted of the cherry filling in their wedding cake. He was holding her close to him now. His hands were stroking her back.

"I love you Ginevra. With all my heart and I promise you I won't harm them until we find out their feelings." He said once they had broken apart. She smiled and nodded. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like butterflies were flying around in her stomach. It was her first real kiss. He had pecked her on the cheek and winked at everyone in the ceremony and she realized he had always wanted her to kiss him first. Had she made a mistake? Had she given him the green light to do what he wanted? 'Damn it, I want him!' She thought to herself. She found him attractive and always had. He was no longer a snakelike creature. He looked barely 30 and had beautiful dark hair and eyes. He had become more handsome and compassionate over the last 9 months. She knew something else was happening in his mind. He was constantly changing the staff. He no longer trusted the death eater's fear of him. It's pretty hard to fear someone when they seem to be becoming less and less evil every day.

Ginevra looked out the window and watched the world go by. She missed going shopping and just wanted to touch grass again.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" She asked as she watched another couple pass by.

"Paris. I know it is a big cliché but it is beautiful there and I know you will enjoy it." He took her hand in his as he said it. The gesture made her feel loved. She remembered writing in that diary about how she wanted to go to Paris for her honeymoon ever since she had seen this strange muggle French film. She wondered if they would be able to get their photo taken in one of those little booths.

"What should I pack?" She had no idea what the weather would be like.

"Nothing. We'll be there in a few hours and we'll go shopping for anything you need or want. I do want to drop in on a few people as well. I wish we didn't have to but being minister means business is everywhere. Please forgive." He was serious, he wanted her forgiveness. He wanted this to be her day and didn't want to take her around to see filthy old men. Of course he was old but he didn't look it which helps put many minds at ease.

"I don't mind. As long as we climb the Eiffel Tower." She smirked at him. If they were going to be married she may as well enjoy herself.

"It's beautiful buy it!"

"But is it really my colour? Don't you think it clashes with my hair? My thighs look warped in it as well…" Ginevra was deliberating over the 32nd dress she had tried on. So far they had been to 15 stores and spent 40000 pounds. She was enjoying herself thoroughly.

"Your thighs look delicious in it. I just want to sleep my love. Let's go. May I remind you the store was meant to close four hours ago!" 'Oh dear he's getting impatient now. Time to stop playing' She thought to herself.

"Ok I'll get it then. Are we staying at a hotel?" She asked him.

"Yes The Hilton. Now let's go!" Voldemort hissed at her. He was tired and wanted to take his muggle attire off. He felt as if he couldn't breathe in it. Robes were much better. Nice and loose in all the right places. He was anxious to get back to the hotel and soak himself in the spa bath. Amazing little creation of the muggles. He was hoping his new wife would decide to join him. She had looked amazing today in the dress he had chosen for her. She came back out of the change room in it. It was pale gold with black roses embroidered along the bust and hem. It was strapless and hugged her upper body before finishing in a full skirt. She looked like a fairytale princess to him. He was thinking about how he could show that princess a world of pleasure she didn't know existed. The question was would he wait until she was ready.

They made their way to the hotel. The unicorns shone like stars in the night. Ginevra realised she was happier than she had been in a long time. She finally had some material things and she felt selfish but she liked it. She saw the lights of the hotel ahead and felt a twinge of anxiety. It was her wedding night after all and there wasn't much time before they would be on their own. She wanted to have sex with him. She knew that when she tried on the third dress and saw a tug in his pants. She liked that feeling of power.

She could have him round her finger and this is where the games would begin.

He was in the spa bath when she walked into the bathroom. She was going to wear a bathrobe but had decided to be brave and wear the lingerie she had bought when he wasn't looking. He smiled as he looked up at her and realised she wanted it.

"Come join me?" He asked.

"Sure" She was scared but she felt empowered to have someone want her like that. She slowly undressed and climbed in. She sat in the warm water and looked across at him. He caught her gaze and smiled.

"I do love you, whether or not you believe me. I want you tonight but I won't pressure you into anything." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know why he even told her that. If he didn't have something over her she would leave.

She slowly made her way over to him and sat on his lap. She stroked his cheek and slowly kissed him. Their kisses became more passionate and hungry. He grabbed her arse and squeezed. She stopped to look at him and said,

"Please try not to hurt me. You're my first." Voldemort pushed her off of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Go to bed I need to see someone." He spat at her as he dressed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked him, tears stung her eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" As he yelled his eyes flashed red and the warmth was taken from the air.

He was gone from the hotel room wish a swish of his cloak and she was locked in again. A prisoner.


	5. The Change

Voldemort radiated cold fury as he handed his prisoners over to his death eaters.

"Take them to the holding cells in the basement. Make sure they have water. I want them alive and unharmed when I return from my honeymoon. Do you understand me?" He glared at them.

They replied in unison, "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort made his way back to the hotel. His young wife would have cried herself to sleep, no doubt. He hated himself for what he had done to her. He felt as if he was brainwashing her into loving him. All he wanted was for her to truly love him. He felt like a child, upset and confused. He wanted her but he needed her to want him in return. He looked up at the stars and vowed to become good, for his wife. He wanted to be a good man, husband and, perhaps someday, father.

He regretted his whole life. He would have to talk to Ginevra and set things right.

"Ginevra? Ginevra please come into the front room, I need to speak with you." He called for her. She was scared of what he was going to do.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, wrapping a fluffy bathrobe around herself.

"I regret it all, my love. The evil I have done. The innocents I have killed. I don't even have words for it. I was wrong about so much and right about so little. I love you; I cannot even fathom what I would do if any harm was to come to you." He looked at her with tears forming in his eyes.

She didn't know what to say. Was this even possible? _Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I've gone mad! No I'm dreaming that's it. _She pinched herself hard.

"Ouch!" she gasped.

"Why did you do that?" Voldemort asked.

"To see if I was dreaming, but I'm not. Which means you actually said you regret everything. Do you regret marrying me?" Ginevra asked. She was scared he would leave her. She had no idea she had become so attached to him.

"I regret the way I did it, yes. I wish I could have had a proper courtship with you. I doubt your family would have allowed that though. Ginevra, please tell me what to do to make things right. Help me become a good, honest, loving man." He was begging her now. He needed to feel love so desperately. No one had ever loved him, nor shown him any affection. Perhaps, if they had, he would have been a better wizard.

"Um… Ok. I'll help as much as I can, but don't get angry at me for what I suggest." She paused watching the broken man in front of her dissolve into tears.

"I think you should make Dumbledore minister for magic and Harry Head of the Auror office. Lock up the death eaters you know are evil and then retreat from the public eye for awhile. Just until you have no more enemies. I love you Tom. I really do. You can be so wonderful and loving, when you're not being cold and mean to keep all the power on your side." She held her breath waiting for his response.

"You really love me? You're not just saying that to get what you want?" He looked at her so he could see if she was lying.

"I really love you. I've loved you ever since you wrote back to me in your diary. Now are we going to do this?"

"Yes, my love, we are." He closed his eyes as Ginevra climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent. She smelt of honey and fresh dew.

"Why did you leave before? After I told you I was a virgin." She was worried she'd done something wrong.

"I just feel like a monster. I don't want to steal your innocence. I was hoping you had slept with someone else to forget me." He confided.

"You weren't going to steal it! I was giving to you! I still am going to give it to you. That is if you still want to make love to me?" She looked at the floor as she uttered the last sentence.

He looked into her eyes and she saw the last of Voldemort leave his soul as he gently kissed her.

Ginevra deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together and she felt herself getting excited. Her nipples hardened and she longed to feel his tongue against them. Tom picked her up and took her into the bedroom of their suite. He gently lowered her on to the bed and asked her to take her robe off.

He watched as she slowly untied it and eased it off her shoulders before throwing it on the floor. He admired her perky breasts with their soft pink nipples. She looked up at him expectantly and he realized it was his turn to disrobe. He untied his travelling cloak and let it fall to the floor his shirt followed soon after. Ginevra drank him in. His chest and stomach were defined but still soft she longed to touch his muscles.

"Now the pants." She said her voice husky with desire.

He undid his pants and pushed them to the floor with his boxer shots. She gasped at the sight of him. He was beautiful. His was large and she wondered how much her first time was going to hurt.

Tom climbed on top of her and kissed her again. He trailed kisses down her neck and stomach. He looked up at her. She was watching his every move intently. He held her gaze as he gently slid a finger inside her. She was tight and soft. Ginevra moaned softly. The feeling was amazing.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

She wanted him. It felt so right to be with him. He kissed her again, slowly and gently. He slowly pushed himself inside her. Hoping the kiss would negate the pain. She pulled away from him and looked down at their bodies. She felt as if they were one. It hurt and tears stung her eyes, but she enjoyed the pain. He pushed himself deeper inside her and she moaned louder this time. She pushed her hips up to meet his. He started thrusting slow at first and then faster, harder. He felt his orgasm threatening to take over and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ginevra asked.

"I want to taste you, that's all." He replied as he pulled himself out of her and kissed his way down her body.

His tongue hit her clitoris and she gasped. She watched as her lovingly kissed her and licked her juices. She felt like she was in heaven. She felt as if she was beginning to float, like the time she drank her parent's firewhisky. She started to buck up against his face. He stopped and she made an angry noise.

"Don't stop. Oh god, please don't stop!" She cried.

He thrust into her again. He fucked her harder this time, with more urgency. His hand rubbed her clitoris and he felt her tighten around him. They reached their peaks together. He watched as her back arched and her fingers tweaked her own nipple. He rested on top of her and she held his body tightly against hers.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

She kissed him again and smiled when she felt him beginning harden inside of her again.

**There it is, enjoy! Sorry it took forever to update this story. Please review :D This story is a strange one and I plan on making it even stranger! Thanks to everyone reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a love filled week in Paris Ginevra and her husband returned home. 'I can't believe we're actually doing this.' Ginevra thought to herself as she packed all her belongings. Tom was announcing Dumbledore as Minister for Magic and Harry as Head of the Auror office. Then they we're going into hiding in the country. She wasn't sure why they were 'hiding'. He seemed very agitated about something. He had ordered Snape to stay by her side whenever he was away.

"It's done Ginevra. Let's go and get settled into our new home." Tom said from the doorway. Ginevra turned to answer him. He was even paler than usual and it seemed as if he was sweating profusely.

"What's wrong? You don't look well. Are you sick?" She asked her voice laden with concern.

"I'm fine. Let's go, now." He ordered, in what Ginevra called, his Lord voice. He grabbed her hand and luggage commanded Snape to follow them and disapparated.

Ginevra looked around the outside of their new home. It was a small cottage with a thatched roof and small stone fenced garden. There were no other houses as far as the eye could see.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked her in a whisper.

"Yes, it's very cute. Like out of a fairytale." 'Sleeping beauty to be exact.' She finished to herself. There was a crack behind them and they turned. Snape strode towards them telling his master about all the new wards he had placed around their home. Ginevra tuned out and wandered off to look around. She examined all the flowers and searched for gnomes. She knew her mother would love this place. It was peaceful and neat. She wondered what her family would be doing and decided they would be starting to make dinner. She missed cooking with her mother and decided she would cook from now on. Her mother would want her to cook instead of using a house elf, so would Hermione. She started walking back toward Tom and Snape to announce her dinner plans, when Tom dropped to the ground.

She broke into a run and dropped beside him. She checked him over and realised he was fine. It was as if he'd been stunned. She looked up to Snape and saw him activating a portkey.

"Take this. It will take you home to your family and they will explain everything. You will have two hours with them. After which, Miss Granger will show you how to return." He held out a small potion vial to her.

"I'm coming back? What's going on?! He'll kill you for doing this!" Ginevra spat out terrified by what was happening. Tom had become her constant her everything.

"Just go now! He won't remember anything. I promise you." He thrust the portkey into her hand and she closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tug behind her navel.

Ginevra landed heavily in a heap on the dirty kitchen floor of 12 Grimmauld Place. She was quickly yanked to her feet and smothered in hugs and kisses from her family and friends.

"Oh Ginny!"

"Missed you so much!"

"Couldn't see you with that monster!"

"So sorry, Gin, so very sorry…"

The shouts were giving her a headache and she didn't know how to act. She awkwardly returned the hugs waiting for everyone to calm down.

"I think it's time we all sat down and explained a few things to Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's wise voice announced from the head of the table.

It's was them Ginevra realised most of the order were there. Everyone took a seat and her mother urged her to sit with her. She cautiously sat, aware that everyone was watching her with concern and curiousity.

Dumbledore waited for complete silence before he spoke again.

"Now Miss Weasley, I am sure you have many questions, but first I need to explain a few things to you about Voldemort and his changing personality."

A/N: Bom bom bom! We all know Voldemort couldn't be this nice OR love someone! ~LolitaSnake


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore was watching Ginevra intently while she processed all the new information. She knew his moods were strange and erratic. She knew the monster was changing.

"Voldemort doesn't love, but Tom Riddle does." Dumbledore's words echoed in her brain. He was slowly becoming human again. His horcruxes were almost gone, Nagini and one other remained. Once they were destroyed he would become mortal.

'Snape really is on the side of the light.' Ginevra thought to herself. Severus had been supplying his 'Master' with a weekly potion that suppressed his evil thoughts and urges. He had gotten the idea when a muggle had protested loudly about his antipsychotic medication during an alcohol fuelled rant in a dingy pub. To everyone's surprise it had worked and Voldemort was becoming a little less evil every day.

His behaviour was becoming more understandable. Even his muggle persona had started writing songs that were mixed with love and hate. He was conflicted, his memories telling him to act one way and his new feelings telling him to act another way.

"It all makes sense now." She whispered.

Ginevra began to worry. What would happen once all the horcruxes were destroyed? Would they send him to Azkaban or just kill him? Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest at the thought. With eyes filled with tears she looked up at Dumbledore.

"What happens next?" She choked out.

"You return to him until we destroy the other horcruxes."

At his words everyone started yelling. Molly pulled Ginevra to her chest and held her as she mumbled "Not my baby. No, no, no."

"SILENCE!" Everyone looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "We cannot jeopardise our plan by keeping Miss Weasley from him. She is responsible for him handing over the title of Minister for Magic to me and promising the position of Head Auror to Mr. Potter. I am sure that, even with the aid of Severus' potion, if the only person he loves is taken from him he will seek her out in the only way he knows how. Brute force."

Everyone looked down at his words and an awkward silence hung in the air. There was no denying the truth behind them. Ginevra had once again become a pawn in their plan. A very important one.

"Well I think it's time we all tucked into Molly's treacle tart. It's looks delicious!" Dumbledore rubbed his hands together and smiled.

Ginevra spent the next hour trying to enjoy her mother's cooking and her family's company. Hermione had given her a galleon which, when turned three times, would transport her back to them. She could also use it to send messages if she ever had her wand returned to her. It was time to return to her husband and she tried her best to look upset instead of relieved. She was hugged by everyone again and just when she thought she would suffocate in her mother's chest Hermione handed her a portkey and she was back in her little garden.

"I trust everything went well Miss Weasley?"

"Oh yes, fine and fucking dandy. Where is my husband?" She hissed at Snape.

"Inside on your bed. He'll wake in a few minutes, shall we?" He gestured to the open door unfazed by her anger.

She pushed past him and rushed into the cottage to her husband's side. When she reached him he was fidgeting restlessly and sweating profusely. Ginevra lightly rested her hand on his forehead and felt the intense heat radiating from him.

"My Lord?" She whispered, but he didn't respond. "Can you hear me, My Lord?" Still nothing.

"Tom?" She softly whispered in his ear, mindful of Snape standing in the doorway. His eyes snapped open and searched frantically for her. He reached for her as soon as he laid his eyes upon her.

"Shh it's ok I'm here." Ginevra stroked his thick black hair.

"What is happening to me? Where is Severus?" He croaked out.

"I'm here My Lord and I must beg for your forgiveness. The frog liver I used in your potion mustn't have been fresh enough. Your appearance will revert back somewhat and you may feel unwell for several days. I have a potion for the pain if you would like it?" Severus rushed out.

Ginevra realised it was the first time she had heard him sound scared. She looked over to her husband wondering how he would take all this.

"Severus I am disappointed with how lax you were with my potion. You will punish yourself for this mistake, I find I do not have the energy. Twelve cuts, one inch deep and 4 inches long on your thigh NOW!" His eyes flashed red and his skin became pale and grey.

Ginevra watched in horror as Snape pulled his trousers down and held his pale slightly hairy thigh out for Voldemort to see. He slowly ran his wand over his leg twelve times and blood poured out of him. Ginevra couldn't look away from him. She wouldn't have even known he was in pain, his face remained impassive, but his labored breathing gave him away.

"That will suffice. You may stop the bleeding, but leave the wounds to heal in their own time. Now leave us." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes My Lord, thank you My Lord."

"Ginevra, go fetch me a glass of water." The red faded slightly from his eyes when he looked at her.

Ginevra rushed to the kitchen and dry retched into the sink as quietly as she could. Her hands shook as she filled a glass with water for him. 'Just when I get used to him be almost kind he does something callous. How can I love him when he truly is a monster?!' Ginevra looked out the kitchen window for several long seconds trying to compose herself. She silently prayed to whatever entity or force that was out there to somehow save the man she loved. Knowing full well he needed to be saved from himself.

A/N: Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. Don't you feel bad for Voldie? I do, poor bloke. All he ever needed was someone to love him. ~LolitaSnake


End file.
